


Can You Catch Him?

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Distraught over his perceived failure, the new vampire inquires about his new companion’s past, what made him a vampire.
Kudos: 2





	Can You Catch Him?

Tears began to fall for the third time that day alone, the new vampire distraught over his failure, as he saw it. Navy patted Sesame on the shoulder, the new vampire jumping in fright from the contact. “We can try again tomorrow,” he offered, but Sesame shook his head no, what was the point, they’d tried for three days already, each yielding the same result. 

“It’s useless,” he whispered, eyes closing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t control myself, I’m so sorry.” The new vampire cried as he repeated sorry, and Navy looked across the room. 

He’d heard of rippers, but never actually seen them in action; while feeding, they’d eventually tear the person’s head off, quite literally. They weren’t common, but Sesame seemed to unfortunately hold that trait; first drink aside, as he’d been just changed, the next person he drank from had their head torn from their body. That had been a nightmare, Sesame breaking down into a fit, crying his eyes out over what he did, trying to put the head back on as though that would fix it. He was a guilty ripper, and Navy could tell he’d need to always keep a stock of ink. 

“Well, Aloha would have fun with you,” Navy mused, surprised that Sesame quieted down upon hearing. “He’s not like you... quite the opposite, the dumbass is addicted to endorphins, lives to kill. I’ll keep you away from him, he’d have you entertaining him no doubt.” 

“Vampires can have addictions?” Sesame thought with being a vampire, things like that were impossible. 

Navy nodded his head as he grabbed Sesame by the hand, they needed to go home; the warehouse they’d been using for practice was starting to smell. “Aloha, he’s addicted to endorphins, I guess gives him a buzz. From what I remember he’s usually, ah, having fun with a person while he drinks. It’s been a while since I talked with him last, but I can’t see him having changed. There was one I knew that was addicted to melatonin, but they were hit by a hunter so.... anyway, point is, there are a few different feeding quirks vampires can have.” 

Sesame managed to hold it together until they returned home, but once inside, he would have fallen to the floor in tears had Navy not caught him. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, kill anyone. God I don’t want to do this anymore.” 

“Hey, look at me, it’s okay,” Navy said as he hauled him to the couch. “We’ll keep you on the packs, it’s completely alright. I was thinking you should learn how to drink without completely draining someone, but-“

“But I’m a monster.” 

Navy frowned. “No. If you’d let me finish. But this can be worked around. I thought it useful if you could learn, just in case you don’t have a pack nearby, but we’ll keep an emergency one on hand at all times.” 

The new vampire fell silent, only occasionally glancing up at Navy, until he had to ask. Moving on from his failure, Sesame had something he’d been curious about. “How did you turn?” 

Navy looked up at the ceiling, his head tilted back. “That’s a story and a half, so get comfortable.” 

It started with his twin, who had a deep hatred for Navy, and the attempts to hurt him only got worse the older they got. One night, he’d been out, his twin had tried to stab him in the arm, though the blade merely nicked him; Navy had to leave, call it running, he didn’t care, he had to go somewhere that he’d not be found. His first idea was to hide in a dark, quiet spot, but that’d be the first place his twin would look; instead, he chose the loudest nightclub he could find.

While headache inducing, Navy felt confident he was safe there; the amount of people crowded into the venue had him sure nothing would happen. He was on edge slightly when someone came up to him and tried to start a conversation, but he had no idea how to respond; the person picked up on that, and motioned for him to follow, which Navy debated. What was the harm in following this guy, he may have been taller but Navy was fairly certain he had more muscle than this partier. They stopped at a door, which led to an office, and Navy was puzzled. 

This person had what seemed a full key set to the building, did they own it? “Wait am I in trouble? I haven’t done anything.” 

Navy was assured that he was in no trouble, just that he wanted to chat. The person sat on the desk, and introduced himself as Aloha, then Navy gave him his name in return. “So, I won’t beat around the bush. You don’t fit here, and you’re injured, which means you’re hiding from someone.” 

“How did you know I’m hurt? I’m wearing my jacket.” 

“You’ve been subconsciously touching your upper arm the entire time you’ve been here, I assumed it was an injury.”

Navy couldn’t argue with his reasoning, the nick stung occasionally when fabric pulled against it. “Okay, you caught me. So you gonna kick me out?” 

“What? No, of course not, that would be rather rude. Instead, I’d like to make a deal with you. I help you, you help me.” 

There couldn’t have been someone more disinterested than Navy. “I’m not going to fuck you.” 

“Interesting you’d think that... that’s what I would normally ask from you lot, but I do believe you’re different, so all I ask is that you tell me what happened, have a drink with me, and tell me what you want.” 

That can’t be the only thing he wanted, Navy thought he knew his type. “What’s the catch.” 

“No catch, just go home afterwards and we’ll begin whatever we discuss tomorrow.” 

While sceptical, Navy began to tell Aloha about his twin, and their history together, up until that very evening, when he tried to stab him in the arm. It was exactly what Aloha wanted to hear, this inkling’s twin was perfect for what he needed. Navy, however, seemed to fit another spot Aloha wanted filled, and smiled as he offered him the drink. 

It was received with a raised brow, and Aloha laughed. “Relax, it’s just whiskey, if I wanted to drug you, I’d have done it already.” That seemed to work, as Navy finally took a sip, and waited to see if he was being honest. When nothing happened, he drank the rest, then told Aloha he just wanted his twin to stop. Aloha said he’d see what could be done, and sent him on his way. 

While Navy exited the building, Diver came into the office; he was Aloha’s closest friend, one of very few vampires he trusted. “You don’t even know him but you gave him your blood,” he said, and watched as Aloha almost beamed at him. 

“I know! I’m so excited, this is just too perfect. Make sure he dies, and bring his twin to me, these two will make for a very interesting hunt.”

Diver stared at him, slightly surprised. “Are you seriously going to make him hunt his twin, in front of everyone? Emperor is gonna flip when he finds out you changed another for entertainment.” 

“Like I care about what that child of a king thinks, I’m four hundred years old, I know what the hell I’m doing. Now go kill him, but try not to get caught by him, and bring both of them to the estate.” 

Diver rolled his eyes, but did as Aloha instructed; he trailed Navy back the his home, where he laid in wait until the inkling went to bed. “Where oh where is your twin...” Diver muttered. His ears perked at noise coming from a few rooms over, eyes narrowing in concentration; the one that had been at the club he had to kill, which meant that he’d be easy to carry with no struggle. The twin however, was a different story, he had to get him out without waking the rest of the household. 

First, Diver had to sneak in, the back door proving easiest to enter through. The lock was just on the door handle, not even a deadbolt, which allowed him to break the lock with ease. The house was fairly sized, but Diver knew the general direction where his two targets were; Navy was first, Diver choosing to simply smother him with a pillow. It would allow noise to be muffled, and would keep Diver anonymous, something Aloha had mentioned. 

No noise was made, no one was woken up by Navy being suffocated, and soon his body went limp, allowing Diver to pick him up and sling him over a shoulder; the inkling was rather short, he wasn’t very heavy, as was his twin when Diver grabbed him. The twin was the problem, if Diver grabbed him then he’d wake up and probably yell. Looking around the room, he saw a bandana laying on the ground, that was perfect for a gag, then at least he could muffle his yells. 

With Navy temporarily leaned against the wall, Diver set about gagging the twin, and thought how it may have been easier if he’d made two trips, too late now. As the twin woke up and stared in shock at Diver, the vampire grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over his shoulder, then knelt down to retrieve Navy. The twin began to struggle as soon as the night air hit his skin, and Diver could only roll his eyes. “Yeah, I know it’s scary n all, but my friend wants to watch one twin hunt another down, and given your distaste for your brother, he thought you two perfect.” That had the twin stopping his struggles, as he thought it meant he would be hunting Navy. Thankfully, for the rest of the trip to the estate, neither twin moved, though Diver would have been concerned if Navy did. 

Navy had a splitting headache when he woke up, vision swimming as he glanced around; it took a moment for it to clear, but when it did, he realized he was no longer in his room at home. No, instead he had his hands tied, as he sat on the floor in a damp, dim room, no windows in sight. Annoyed that he’d seemingly been kidnapped, Navy tested the rope that tied his hands together, and found it was rather loose, easy for him to get out of. “Moron, whoever did this,” Navy muttered as he slipped one hand out of the binding, and heard it fall on the floor. 

Next was the door, which, to his utter amazement, was unlocked. “Okay what the fuck what idiot did this?” he muttered as he opened the door and stepped into a hallway; he had two choice, left or right, the left had another door, while the right had a staircase leading up. Not sure he wanted to find out what was behind the door, Navy chose the staircase, and soon found himself looking into a living room of sorts. 

It had a fireplace, plenty of couches and armchairs, side tables, just general things you’d expect to find in a home. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone popped their head up from behind one of the couches, a huge smile plastered all n his face. “Yay, you’re awake! We’ve got some time to kill before the others get here, do you want a drink?” Navy nodded without thought, he was thirsty, hungry too, but it felt strange. “Okayyyy do you want a martini, or vodka or wine or whatever? Diver’s the best bartender, he’s trained for years.” 

It was Aloha, Navy finally realized, his desire for a drink dropping all of a sudden as he walked over to Aloha, eyes narrowed. “This was not part of the deal,” Navy hissed. 

“The deal was, you enjoy a drink with me, I sort out your problem, we never agreed how to do it.” Aloha gave him a smirk, and Navy crossed his arms with a frown. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun! You’ll be able to hunt him yourself, I have plenty of space for it.”

“Did you say hunt him? Hunt my twin?” 

Navy got a bored look from him. “Yes, pay attention. Jeez, new vampires these days are so slow to catch on.”

Did he hear him right? “I’m sorry, did you just say vampire?” 

“Oh my god can you please keep up,” Aloha almost whined. “Alright let me put it as simply as I can. You died, became a vampire, you drink ink now. And I want your new fangs in your twin after you play cat and mouse for a bit.” 

“No.” 

Pink eyes narrowed in response. “What do you mean no?” People didn’t just say no to him.

“That sounds like entertainment for you and whoever the fuck else you invited. I’m not doing it, you can’t make me.” 

That did not sit well with Aloha. “I very much can and will. I know you hate your brother, but you care about your sister. She’d be a fun vampire to play with.” 

Navy walked forward until he bent over and looked Aloha in the eyes. “You. Are. Not. Touching. My. Sister.” 

“Then chase and kill your twin and we call it done.” 

“Fine, whatever, if you want that I’ll do it.” 

That was a much more acceptable answer for Aloha, who adopted his normal smile once more. “Yay, this’ll be fun!”

‘Fun my ass,’ Navy grumbled as he leaned against a tree several hours later, waiting for the signal to start. It was near midnight, he had two hours to chase his twin if he wanted, but all Navy wanted was to catch him and finish this as quickly as he could. He’d been told he could kill his twin wherever, at least he didn’t have to haul him back to the house. 

The whistle sounded, and Navy lifted off the tree, simply walking through the woods; he had no idea what his twin knew, what he thought he’d be doing, but Navy was certain he’d try to hurt him. As time ticked away, Navy would smell something appealing in one direction, and head that way, only to smell it once more in another direction. He couldn’t place the scent, all he knew was that he liked it, and all too soon figured out what it was; ink, he was smelling his brother’s ink that was leaking from him. 

Aloha had probably nicked him with a knife right before, or maybe even had a taster before sending Navy’s twin into the back woods. It hardly mattered to Navy, who could hear a twig snap, dirt getting kicked up; no doubt about it, his twin was running. The newly turned vampire took off running, and found himself catching up to his twin in no time, the inkling tumbling to the ground as Navy tried to stop, but crashed into him instead. 

“Get the fuck off of me,” Navy heard, and did so to allow his twin up. It was only for a moment, as Navy grabbed his twin by the throat and pushed him against a tree. 

“Having fun?” Navy asked, his eyes zeroing in on the puncture wounds on his neck, confirming his theory Aloha had in fact bitten him before. “You know, I didn’t want to do this at first, but now, now I just want to tear you apart. Not supposed to though, I’m supposed to drink from you instead.” Navy spoke to himself, as though his twin couldn’t hear him. “Well, I could drain, then tear him apart...” 

His twin looked at him with fear for the very first time, and Navy revelled in it. Being new, he had no clue what he was doing, as such his bite was awkward, and drinking was sloppy at best. A lot of ink simply ran down his twin’s neck, but it was still being drained from him, which was the point. Only when his twin went limp did he stop, Navy giving him a once over for any sign that he was still alive.

Having seen no indication that he was, Navy frowned, he could hear a gentle buzzing above him; when he looked up, he saw a drone videoing him, it had to be how Aloha was watching him. He stared straight at it, the frown seemingly ever present. “I did what you wanted, I drank and drained him. Now I do what I want,” he said, unsure if Aloha could hear him or not. 

Aloha had, as well as the others who were watching the live feed, but everyone was slightly shocked when they watched Navy tear into his twin’s shoulder, getting enough of a bite in to sever the limb. “You absolute piece of shit brother,” Navy grumbled as he repeated it on the other arm. “Tormenting me,” he said, taking an ear off. “Torturing me.” Off went the other ear. “For years I was afraid of you,” he growled, this time taking out his eyes. “Who got the fucking last laugh, huh?” And finally, the head came off. 

Everyone watched in silence, sure they weren’t exactly appalled by the behaviour, but the passion into each tear, each bite, spoke volumes, he really did hate his twin. Navy gave a momentary grin, then used his sleeve to wipe away any ink he had on his face as he returned to the house. He’d actually done it, he was free of that asshole forever, he wouldn’t have to deal with his shit twin ever again. No more pain, no more torture.


End file.
